Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye/Image Gallery
Episode 24 Du4r3UoWwAABHJu.jpg Du4ReY9WsAUqxWF.jpg Du4Rce0W4AA-0bn.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-12-21-09h54m35s841.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-21-09h53m24s886.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-21-09h53m04s553.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-21-09h52m09s305.png Du4r3eNW4AAtbx .jpg Du4r3Y XgAAyIzm.jpg Du4r3VTWoAAMHDc.jpg Tumblr pk1qpfhcKy1vmh26x 540.jpg Du4ReY9WsAUqxWF.jpg Du4Rce0W4AA-0bn.jpg medium-clean (37).jpg Banana FIsh Episode 24 Story Chart.jpg 2018-12-22.png Sing points a gun at Yut-Lung.jpg Ash watches Dino's death.jpg Blanca getting ready to aim at one of Foxx's men.jpg Yut-Lung looks up at Sing.png Sing smiles at Blanca.jpg Sing sighs with Blanca getting stuck in a vent.jpg Ash holds on to Sing.jpg The plane begins to take off.jpg Ash sleeping in the library.jpg A tree that is hibernating.jpg Eiji waits in the room with a wheelchair.jpg One of Foxx's helicopters goes after Ash.jpg Stairs that lead up to the roof.jpg The building filled with unfinished construction.jpg Eiji looks at the night sky from inside.jpg Eiji tells himself somewhere far, without a single word.jpg Banana Fish in memory of Unsho Ishizuka.jpg Ash breathes heavily while hiding from Foxx.jpg Blanca notices Sing shooting alongside him.jpg Blanca tells Cain he hasn't paid me yet.jpg Blanca tells Sing he only asked me to back you guys up so you could pull out safely.jpg Blanca tells Sing I know.jpg Blanca tells Sing look who's talking.jpg Blanca tells Sing my guess is that it's a hangar.jpg Blanca tells Sing smart choice. No need for everyone to die.jpg Blanca tells Sing, Cain, and Alex once you get them, don't worry about us and go.jpg Cain tells Sing we're surrounded.jpg Eiji tells his mom I know. I'm coming home.jpg Foxx notices that Ash escaped.jpg Foxx tells Ash we're even now.jpg Foxx tells Golzine time for you to finally get some rest, Monsieur.jpg Foxx tells Golzine you must hate how things turned out, monsieur.jpg Foxx tells Golzine you were so smitten by this beautiful monster, you lost it.jpg Foxx tells his men find him!.jpg Foxx tells his men put him to sleep, just in case.jpg Foxx tells Mannerheim Ash Lynx will be the next president, and I will back him up.jpg Foxx tells Mannerheim he's no normal person.jpg Foxx tells Mannerheim monsieur is retiring.jpg Foxx tells one of his men make them hurry. We're heading to the hangar.jpg Golzine tells Foxx do you realize who you're facing.jpg One of Foxx's men ties Ash to the helicopter seat.jpg Sing looks over at the phone.jpg Sing nods with pride.jpg Sing tells Blanca didn't Ash tell you anything.jpg Sing tells Blanca I won't get in your way.jpg Sing tells Blanca is your being here a smart choice, too.jpg Sing tells Cain I'm leaving them to you.jpg Sing tells Cain we can't take over.jpg Alex tells Bones and Kong you all okay.jpg Ash tells Mannerheim who's going to hell.jpg Ash turns around as Mannerheim begins to fall.jpg Blanca begins to shoot at one of Foxx's men while in the vent.jpg Blanca gets stuck in the duct.png Blanca tells Sing could you give me a hand.jpg Blanca tells Sing it's no use. It's locked.jpg Blanca tells Sing lend me your shoulder.jpg Blanca tells Sing let's go up to the roof through that duct and find a way in.jpg Blanca tells Sing you're tearing off my jaw.jpg Blanca's bullet aims at the pilot.jpg Bones begins to cry that Alex is here.jpg Cain and the others hide behind a wall from the explosion.jpg Cain tells Jessica you!.jpg Cain, Alex, and the others begin to shoot at Foxx's men.jpg Eiji tells Jenkins and Charlie sorry, I don't know what got into me.jpg Eiji tells Jenkins and Charlie will Ash be punished.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi, Jenkins, and Charlie I don't know where Ash went.jpg Foxx tells himself Ash...how did he....jpg Foxx tells himself that bastard was still alive.jpg Foxx tells himself that coward.jpg Foxx tells his men damn it, not now. Kill them.jpg Foxx tells one of his men you go around from the side.jpg Golzine breathes heavily.jpg Jenkins tells Eiji I hear you.jpg Jenkins tells Eiji so we wanted to hear his side of the story.jpg Jessica and Max reunite with each other.jpg Jessica shoots at one of the locks.jpg Jessica smiles while crying.jpg Jessica throws a grenade.jpg Mannerheim reaches the top of the building.jpg Mannerheim runs away with the case.jpg Mannerheim tells Ash all of the data concerning Banana Fish is in this.jpg Mannerheim tells Ash I'll go to court and testify if you let me live.jpg Mannerheim tells Foxx help me!.jpg Mannerheim tells Foxx please!.jpg Mannerheim tells himself as long as I have this....jpg Mannerheim tells himself go to hell.jpg Max tells himself don't die on us.jpg Max tells Jessica will you marry me again.jpg One of Foxx's men begins to shoot Ash from the helicopter.jpg One of Foxx's men tells him the lab is set, but we need more time for the rest of the center.jpg One of Foxx's men tells him the whole system isn't responding.jpg Sing and Blanca sneak up on the roof.jpg Sing hears Blanca say ouch.png Sing tells Blanca jeez!.jpg Sing tells Blanca nah, but can you fit through that duct.jpg Sing tells Blanca no way, with the range and wind....jpg Sing uses his Flying Dragon Fang on one of Foxx's men.jpg Sing's Flying Dragon Fang wraps around one of Foxx's men.jpg The helicopter begins to shoot at Ash.jpg Charlie tells Eiji thank to Max, we have proof.jpg Ash and Foxx begin to shoot at each other.jpg Ash and Foxx look at each other with poles.jpg Ash and Golzine stare at each other.jpg Ash becomes silent.jpg Ash begins to kick Foxx while standing on the pole.jpg Ash begins to reach for the screw driver.jpg Ash calls to Sing.jpg Ash holds on to Sing with his hand.jpg Ash looks over at Foxx's body.jpg Ash starts to kick Foxx.jpg Ash starts to use the screw driver on Foxx.jpg Ash tells Blanca anyways, here's your pay.jpg Ash tells Blanca you used to read here all the time.jpg Ash tells Blanca you were watching, right.jpg Ash tells Foxx shut up. Stop acting like you know.jpg Ash tells himself damn it.jpg Ash tells Sing don't move.jpg Ash tells Sing give me your other hand.jpg Ash tells Sing just drop it.jpg Ash tells Sing they will. You did a good job.jpg Ash watches Golzine about to fall.jpg Blanca tells Ash he must be satisfied, too.jpg Blanca tells Ash if you want to burn to death, be my guest.jpg Blanca tells Ash it's you.jpg Blanca tells Sing it's going to be very risky.jpg Blanca tells Sing we have to do something about them.jpg CNC begins to broadcast .jpg Explosions begin to set off on the roof.jpg Foxx begins to feel the screw driver.jpg Foxx gets shot and begins to fall backwards.jpg Foxx sticks his knife in Ash's shoulder.jpg Foxx tells Ash and you just might be able to live.jpg Foxx tells Ash I'll make you bow down to me.jpg Foxx tells Ash I'll make you remember that.jpg Foxx tells Ash understand now.jpg Foxx tells Ash you can't win against me.jpg Foxx tells Ash you fear me, don't you.jpg Foxx tells himself no sign of him.jpg Foxx's nose begins to bleed.jpg Golzine begins to fall into the fire.jpg Golzine holds a gun.jpg Golzine smiles at Ash.jpg Jessica tells Max thinking about Ash.jpg Max gets a text from Ash.jpg Max tells himself Ash....jpg One of Foxx's men begins to fall over.jpg One of Foxx's men begins to push the button.jpg One of Foxx's men begins to shoot at Blanca.jpg One of Foxx's men gets shot by Blanca.jpg One of Foxx's men tells Sing you little punk!.jpg Rogers looks back at Max.jpg Sing let's go of the case.jpg Sing meets up with Yut-Lung.jpg Sing notices the case.jpg Sing slaps Yut-Lung.jpg Sing starts running from the gun bullets.jpg Sing tells Ash but....jpg Sing tells Ash I can't anymore....jpg Sing tells Ash just let me go.jpg Sing tells Ash there won't be any bones left.jpg Sing tells Blanca leave it to me.jpg Sing tells Foxx's men over my dead body!.jpg Sing tells himself that's the suitcase Ash carried around.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung but Chinatown has gotten so out of control it isn't safe to walk around in daylight.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung but you sided with Golzine and used Lao to shoot Eiji.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung dang it, stop crying like a girl.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung for some reason, I can't bring myself to hate you.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung I trusted you wouldn't prey on our Chinese brothers.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung stop clinging on to your past.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung what a tyrant. You'll be poisoned someday.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung you couldn't forgive Ash for opening up to Eiji.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung you want to die that badly.jpg Sing tells Yut-Lung you're going to live and pay for what you did.jpg Yut-Lung becomes speechless.jpg Yut-Lung begins to close his eyes while crying.jpg Yut-Lung begins to cry.jpg Yut-Lung slaps Sing.jpg Yut-Lung tells one of his bodyguards I said, go away!.jpg Yut-Lung tells one of his bodyguards I said, let them in!.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing go ahead. You have the right to.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing I'm much more practiced in it.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing that blabbermouth.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing then just leave me alone!.jpg Yut-Lung tells Sing well sorry for being girlish on the inside, too!.jpg A letter to Ash.jpg A plane ticket to Japan.jpg Ash and Blanca shake hands.jpg Ash breathes heavily with his hand on his side.jpg Ash drops Eiji's letter .jpg Ash looks back at Blanca.jpg Ash looks down at Eiji's letter.jpg Ash looks up at the light.jpg Ash looks up at the sun while crying.jpg Ash opens the letter.jpg Ash shoots Lao.jpg Ash stares at the watch.jpg Ash tells Blanca 515 bucks and 75 cents. Tax and costs included.jpg Ash tells Blanca but anyways, I'm not the type to go out and kill someone.jpg Ash tells Blanca but he wasn't scared by me or even wary of me.jpg Ash tells Blanca but he's my friend.jpg Ash tells Blanca but I realized after time that I was wrong.jpg Ash tells Blanca I am allowed to feel for him, right.jpg Ash tells Blanca I get it now.jpg Ash tells Blanca I thought he was wierd.jpg Ash tells Blanca I'd never been so scared of myself or so ashamed.jpg Ash tells Blanca I'll never meet him again.jpg Ash tells Blanca it made me complete.jpg Ash tells Blanca pitiful, huh.jpg Ash tells Blanca satisfied.jpg Ash tells Blanca well, take care.jpg Ash tells Blanca you want to take me to fill your void.jpg Ash tells Blanca you're the one that taught me that.jpg Ash tells Sing he doesn't belong here.jpg Ash turns his back on Eiji.jpg Ash's eyes begin to shine after reading Eiji's letter.jpg Blanca holds a book by Ernest Hemingway.jpg Blanca tells Ash did Sing say anything about Mr.Yut-Lung.jpg Blanca tells Ash I was told there was no need to.jpg Blanca tells Ash what are you going to do now.jpg Blanca tells Ash yeah.jpg Blanca tells Ash you too.jpg Blanca tells Ash you're right. Forget I said that..jpg Eiji hears Ash calling to him.jpg Eiji smiles with Bones holding a stuffed alligator.jpg Eiji tells Ash but we're friends. Isn't that what counts.jpg Eiji tells himself and I said you weren't a leopard.jpg Eiji tells himself Ash... you didn't come.jpg Eiji tells himself but I never feared you, not once.jpg Eiji tells himself but I'm not going to say sayonara to you, Ash.jpg Eiji tells himself but is that true.jpg Eiji tells himself but that's just too painful.jpg Eiji tells himself how you believed that leopard knew that it couldn't go back.jpg Eiji tells himself I couldn't help feeling that way.jpg Eiji tells himself I understand how you feel.jpg Eiji tells himself I wonder what it is I wanted to protect you from.jpg Eiji tells himself I'm by your side.jpg Eiji tells himself my soul is always with you.jpg Eiji tells himself you said we live in two different worlds.jpg Eiji tells himself you're the greatest friend I'll ever have.jpg Eiji tells himself you're way smarter, bigger, and stronger than me.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi and such indescribable and sublime loneliness.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi he was sitting there quietly.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi once, when I got in a fight with Ash.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that I... that at least I would....jpg Eiji tells Sing and the others I will, I will come back!.jpg Eiji tells Sing can I ask you a favor.jpg Eiji tells Sing he's at the library.jpg Eiji tells Sing I couldn't ask anyone else.jpg Eiji tells Sing I know he is.jpg Eiji tells Sing is Ash okay. Is he safe.jpg Eiji waits in his wheelchair.jpg Lao begins to run towards Ash.jpg Lao comes up to Ash.jpg Lao lays dead up against a wall.jpg Lao stands behind a wall.jpg Lao tells Ash why did you let your guard down.jpg Lao tells Ash you never do. why now.jpg Max tells Shunichi leave it to me. I'll get to the bottom of everything.jpg Sing becomes in shock to hear Ash.jpg Sing comes over and talks to Ash.jpg Sing smiles and Bones, Kong, and Alex wave goodbye to Eiji.jpg Sing tells Ash want me to give him a message.jpg Sing tells Ash you stubborn idiot!.jpg Sing tells Ash you're his friend.jpg Sing tells Eiji Ash says see ya!.jpg Sing tells Eiji but I don't know where Ash is right now.jpg Sing tells Eiji he hasn't come here.jpg Sing tells Eiji hey.jpg The librarian tells Ash you shouldn't sleep here.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries